A Night at the Bar
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Starrk/Ichigo AU: I don't really have a summary for this story, just sorta testing waters with it.


A/N: Alrighty, somethin new here folks. Been readin lots of Starrk/Ichi fics lately and sorta fell in love with the pairing so I'mma try my hand at writin one of my own. My other fics will still be written, just sorta at a block with them at the moment. So...hope ya enjoy this one...sorta pullin it outta no where ^^' Read on :D

Pairing(s): Starrk/Ichigo, Shiro/Gin, Nnoitra/Shinji

Summary: I don't really have one cuz this has no planning what-so-ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...if I did..people wouldn't be wondering what happened to Grimm, Starrk wouldn't be dead, and neither would be Gin...also...there'd be yaoi...lots of yaoi ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"I dunno Shin...I just...everytime Shiro brings that guy home...they go at it like rabbits. I mean, I'm happy for him...but when I hear em across the house, it kinda grates on the nerves, ya know?" Grumbled a young man as he stared down at the mug off beer resting on the bar in front of him.

Meet Ichigo Kurosaki. Age; 24. Occupation; whatever he feels like at the time. He lives with his only living family member, Ogichi, Shiro, Kurosaki. The two young men are twins and look almost exact save for the fact that Shiro is an albino with alabaster skin, ivory hair, and odd gold on black eyes while Ichigo has honey bronze skin, warm chocolate eyes, and sunset orange hair. Both of the young men are well built with straight, clean features, though their friends claim that Shiro is more butch of the pair and Ichigo is more feminine. He deny's that up, down, left, right, frontwards, and backwards.

"Why dun ya jus' tell 'im that, Ich?" Drawled Ichigo's blond friend as he wiped down another glass.

Most considered the blond to be borderline creepy, but to Ichigo, he was the best friend a guy could ask for. Shinji Hirako bore bobbed blond hair, murky grey/brown eyes that always twinkled with mischief, a huge piano tooth grin that sent chills up most people's spines, and a lazy drawl that drove most people insane. Ichigo found none of this annoying or creepy though.

"Don't ya think I've tried, Shin? He just dun listen ta me anymore." Ichigo groaned as he leaned back on the high back of the bar-stool, spinning it slightly with his booted feet on the steel bar that stretched the length of the counter as a foot-rest.

"True...Shiro is kinda...er...what's th' word?" Shinji muttered, waving his hand in the air as if he was trying to pull the word from the very air.

"Annoying? Almost unbearable? Unable to pay attention?" Ichigo asked, making his friend laugh.

The laugh was cut short, however, as Shinji stared towards the door before leaning towards Ichigo, "Check out the guy who just came in. He comes in every few days, hangs around for about an hour, then leaves again and he's always alone...weird thing is...he's a hunk." The blond stage whispered as Ichigo glanced over his shoulder towards the door. The sight he was greeted with was enough to make his heart skip a few beats.

Now, Ichigo has known for quite some time that he was attracted to men and everyone he was friends with knew. After all, it's kinda obvious that one pitched for the same team when all the girls within the town would bat their eyelashes at him and he wouldn't even give them the time of day, but when a good looking man walked by, he'd stop mid-sentence to stare.

This was one of those 'stop mid-sentence and stare' moments.

The man that Shinji had spoke of was tall, at least four or five inches then Ichigo's 5'10" height, broad shouldered and chested, had shoulder length, wavy brown hair, almost lazy looking grey eyes, a goatee, and bore the most bored expression on his face. His clothing consisted of a pair of black jeans, a navy t-shirt that was stretched taught over his pecs, an almost floor length, fur lined, tan duster that Ichigo thought would look ridiculous on anyone else but worked for this man, a pair of black cowboy boots, and finally a necklace that looked like it was something one would see a native american wearing.

It took all Ichigo had to turn back towards his friend and stop staring.

Shinji just cackled at him and refilled his drink, "Dun look now, Ich, but big, tall, and handsome is headin this way. I think yer hair is a beacon~"

"Shut it, Shin!" Ichigo snapped as he lifted his refilled mug to his lips and took a gulp that he almost spit back out when he heard a smooth baritone speak beside him, the lazy voice almost enough to make his already tight jeans even tighter.

"Hey. Rum and coke please." The brunette drawled as he sat in the vacant stool beside Ichigo, glancing towards the orangette beside him and blinking slightly at the pink dusting his cheeks and the fact that the male's expressive brown eyes were pointed towards his mug.

Shinji had to resist cackling at his friend's obvious attraction towards the man as he went about mixing the requested drink before setting it before him, "Here ya go handsome~ Try not givin mah buddy a heart attack would ya?" He teased before slinking off to the other end off the bar, smirking widely at the feeling of Ichigo's glare on his back.

This night would be interesting and he had a feeling that both the stranger and Ichigo would not be leaving alone this time.

* * *

><p>AN: So? What ya'all think? I know it's short, but it'll get longer as I go, I hope. Anyways, leave some reviews and Starrk won't send his wolves after you.

Starrk: *snores*

Me: *stares at Starrk*Yer no good...REVIEW ANYWAY! Tata for now*poofs*


End file.
